Stupid Boy
by GaaraLover123
Summary: Somethings in life are completely out of our control. They couldn't control the way they felt about one another anymore then they could control the events in life that shaped them. Their love was a force, passionate and lustful, but always pure and true.


This is going to be an epic, I swear the title will makes sense in time.

I don't own the fast and the furious franchise, if i did the sixth movie would not be coming out in 2013 it would be out like next month

* * *

><p>Somethings in this life are completely out of our control. I couldn't control the way I felt about Dom, anymore than I could control tomorrow weather. So I guess one could say I was doomed from the moment I saw him.<p>

I don't think I'll ever forget it. He was tall for his age. Tan skin, black shirt, blue jeans and a cross around his neck. It's kinda sad how I remember all these facts. I was was only eight years old , and it was all in a passing glance as the movers truck went by. I didn't even think I'd ever see him again. I guess I was just being melodramatic, since we only ended up driving about two more blocks before we got to our new house.

"Look mijita. This will be our home from now on". I looked at my mother tall beautiful and bronze. She was the kind of women I wanted to be., and everything that, that entailed. But I toke after my dad. Short, big brown eyes. My bangs fell in my face and I grin, at least I had her hair. I vowed I'd never cut it ,ever. It was long and so brown in looked like black, momma called it, medianoche. She'd say, "Leticia, the pretty Latina angel with the midnight hair, medianoche pelo". I love when she said that.

She looked down at me as only a mother could. I felt so blessed in that moment. She looked back at the place she called our home. It was falling apart and broke down , just like our familia. But I was okay with it. I could always imagine that we lived somewhere better. Mom always said that imagining always lead to something good. Back than I was naive enough to believe her. But than again I was still Leticia back than. I was sweet, and good nature d, innocent. It was before life had caught up to me.

"There's my sister, I'm so glad you moved here, now you're home and back where you belong" I cringed as the women who had just spoken yelled and ran up to my mother. I was eight and even then a good judged of character. The women in question was my aunt Dolores. My mother and my aunt were twins, Dolores and Fernanda Ortiz rightly name if you ask me. My mother's name meant having peace, Dolores meant sorrow, and it would seemed that later in my life that all my aunt would bring. "I'm so glad to have you home, now we can be a familia again" If there was one thing I couldn't say about my aunt it was that she didn't love her sister. I think she loved my mother too much. I think it's what killed them both. Maybe that's just me looking for something to blame.

"Tonight I will take you out, remind you whats it's like to be young and in LA, mami" My mother just smiled.

"D, you know I can't do that besides I have Letty, and I'm not so young that I enjoy going to bars and getting drinks spilled on me.", My aunt frown but I smiled.

"Oh yeah," she said looking around, "where is the little mocoso "

"The little brat is here, Vaca." I said standing in front of her glaring. Even back then I had a mouth on me.

"Leticia Adelita Ortiz, you show some respect to your aunt Dolores" my mother scolded,

"That's alright Fernanda, you know I don't like kids, especially little girls, they only grow up to be competition", that statement would be a recurring theme my relationship with my Aunt Dolores It would be something she would never be able to let go of.

"D, that is a right awful thing to say", she just shrugged. Aunt D never apologized, for things she meant, I guess we were alike in that way. Aunt D, helped my mother and I get everything together . Dolores, my Mother and I starting taking everything upstairs. The place my mother moved us was a run down apartment. I supposed when it was first built the paint was fresh and nice, I can only assume it use to be a shade of blue. Now, it was depreciated falling apart at the seams. I supposed if I knew what an omen was back than I would have saw this a warning of what was to come. I don't think that would have made it any better though. Knowing when all the bad things in lie would happen to you. Nah I suppose it was better not to live in fear. So oblivious I walked up the stairs.

We lived on the second floor, and mom was really excited to open up the door. I didn't have any exceptions though. I was right not to. It was a one bedroom apartment, with a small kitchen. The carpet was stain, and it smelt like pee, and weed. Though back than I didn't know what pot really smelt like. The walls were at one state in their lifetime white, but had be discolored to an ugly cream.

"You sure you want to live here, Nanda, I would be happy to let you stay at my place", Dolores said looking around in disgust.

"No, no, I don't want to impose, I set out to come here and make my own way for me and my daughter, and that is what I'm going to do, besides, you don't like kids." mom grunted as she sat down some boxes on the kitchen counter.

"I didn't say you and your daughter I said you" My mom scoffed and gave her sister a "knock-it-off" look, I never understood why mom never got that when she said stuff like that, she wasn't kidding.

"Very funny D, but really no thank, I would not want to expose Leticia to the type of men you bring around the house, it's not right a little girl to be. Around man like that." Looking back at it now, it was foolish of my mother to think she could shield me form those type of men, especially when my father was that type of man. As if she could read my mind she looked at me, and gave me a sad smile, and almost whispered "That's exactly the reason we move out here" My ears perked up, and I quickly realized where this conversation was going.

"Oh come on Fernanda, as not that bad"

"Not that bad, Dolores he hit me, and my child" That was my cue to leave. I was really good at not remembering things, but it would be difficult if the thing I was trying to forget was being thrown into my face.

"Mom, I'm going to go get some things out of the car" I said quickly.

"Okay sweetie" I didn't go downstairs at all I just stood outside the door listening in to them speaking. Maybe I was a masochistic, maybe I wanted to see what my aunt was going to say to defend Edgar.

"He didn't hit you, he gave you more of a love tap, to keep you in line, you probably needed it."

"Su son ridículo, you know that" My mother all but screamed.

"Men are supposed to keep women in line that's how it goes" She actually believe that. She had the scars from her many boyfriends to prove it. I felt my scars, I didn't believe it, not all.

"It's this type of backwards thinking is why I left Mexico. D don't you see we are free to do as we please. We can not let a man do whatever he wants to do to us just because tradition dictates it. If you don't believe me why did you even move to America."

"I moved her cause, papi wanted me to get married, and I haven't found the right man yet, you toke the only one I wanted, but now that's he's free I ..." My mother cut her off.

"Don't you dare, Dolores, he is a bad man, I moved here to keep my child and myself safe, if you do anything to jeopardize that safety I will never speak to you again, comprenda? I rarely heard my mother yelled or even get mad, it was refreshing.

"Now wait a minute..."

"No, I said do you understand?" she was meet with since, and I knew this conversation was over so I quickly ran down the stairs to get boxes, so as to not look suspicious Not a moment to soon either because just when I closed the door with a box my mother and aunt were making there way downstairs. Aunt D seemed like she was in a hurry , she didn't say anything to me or pick up another box she just got into her car and left us there.

"Oh Damn, she didn't say goodbye to me" I said with a smirk.

"Watch your mouth Leticia, so disrespectful, I don't know who you get it from" sh muttered, and she got another box and made her way upstairs. This was the start of a very long day for us. Withou aunt Dolores's help moving in toke forever, all I could do was pass out when we were finished. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow. With sweet dreams, on the nameless boy I thought I would never see again.


End file.
